


They'll Tell the Story of Tonight

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: First Impressions [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lams soulmate Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Tell the Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I decided to post.

Ever since John Laurens could remember, he’s had “dear lord I want to have his babies” written across his right hip. When he was little, he would trace the words and say them aloud to himself. His dad always told him he would meet a nice girl someday and settle down and give him those wonderful grandbabies. John knew his father was wrong. He knew his soulmate was boy. The words were written in a beautiful messy cursive, and ran from his spine to almost his bellybutton. Now John was 18, in college, and desperate to meet his soulmate. He was currently a month into his first semester, and had already managed to fuck up his laundry, and shrunk half his t-shirts. His roommates Hercules and Lafayette thought it was hilarious, and proceeded to hide the rest of his t-shirts, leaving John shirtless. 

 

Alexander Hamilton was out of time, paper, and running on four hours of sleep as he ran down the hallway back to his dorm. He shoved the key into the lock, cursing when it wouldn’t turn.

“Stupid fucking door.” He muttered, pushing up his sleeve in frustration, exposing the large “FANFICTION BLUE EYES” written down his left arm. He froze when he felt the door unlock and open. 

“Dear lord I want to have his babies.” Alex muttered to himself as a very attractive boy opened the door.

“What did you say?” John asked, meeting the boy’s eyes. They were blue. Bluer-than-blue. Like, a kind of blue that could only be described in fanfiction. 

Alex froze and looked up sheepishly. “Dear lord I want to have his babies.” He repeated, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “Why?”

John shook his head slowly, not wanting assume just yet. “Do you, by any chance, know something about ‘fanfiction blue eyes’?” He asked hopefully. 

The other boy nodded slightly and held his left arm, with those words inked down his forearm. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” John smiled and shook Alexander’s hand.

“John Laurens. Thanks for trying to break into my dorm, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the GC. You know who you are. Y'all motivate me to keep writing. <3


End file.
